


Meeting of a Lifetime.

by fanboi214



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: Set in the real world, prior to the release of the TV show "Supernatural."  Actors Jared Padalecki contacts Sam Winchester, the demon hunter on whom his character is based.  Sam brings Dean with him and… well much like fictional Dean the real one has a habit of getting into the best kind of trouble.





	Meeting of a Lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.

“Who is this clown again?” Dean asked as the Impala blasted into Vancouver.

“His name is Jared Padalecki and he’s an actor.” Sam said, attempting but failing to stealthily turn down the car radio.

“Hey!” Dean shouted swatting at Sam’s hand. 

“Since when do we turn down Pink Floyd?”

“Dean…”

“Sam,” Dean said shooting his brother. “We’ve been over this. The driver picks the music, and…” Dean looked to Sam to finish. Sam shot him a death glance, but Dean persisted. “And?”

“And the passenger shuts his pie hole.” Sam responded almost like a child being chastised.

“Good. Now how did he know to call us?”

“Remember Kripke?”

“Eric? From the werewolf hunt Oregon.”

“Yeah, well apparently he wrote some kind of show and this guy is one of the actors. He was having problems with the house he just bought up here so Eric suggested he give us a call.”

“And that explains why were going?”

“We’re going because someone needs us,” Sam said letting out a sigh and eyeing the radio.

“Don’t even think about it.” Dean cut Sam’s wandering eyes off in mid-thought.

**********************************************************

The brothers soon stood in front on the porch of a fairly sizable house nestled beautifully in the majestic landscape of Vancouver. Sam was standing casually, scanning the scene and just generally taking it in. Dean on the other hand was unenthused to say the least. With a huff of discontentment he threw his head to the side and let out three quick resounding knocks on the door. He wanted to get this done so they could move on. There were more important things they could be doing. People were actually in danger and in need of his help, last thing he wanted was to waste his time helping some stuck up celebrity who was too afraid to grow some damn balls and live with a few sounds in the night.

The door opened and Dean’s head snapped to look at the young handsome brunette who answered the door. The young man seemed a little taken aback, “Jensen?”

“No. I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. We spoke on the phone,” Sam said looking over to Jared.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jared said shaking off his mild shock. 

“Come on in.” He stepped out of the door way. The young actor couldn’t seem to help himself. His eyes were glued to the handsome hunter who was standing indignantly on his porch. He had such an air of power and masculinity about him.

Dean noticed Jared’s lingering stare as he stepped into the house. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Dean said sarcastically.

“Sorry.” Jared said a little embarrassed “I just can’t get over the fact they got someone who looks exactly like you. I mean you could be twins.”

“What?” Dean looks confused over at Jared.

Sam nervously interrupted almost physically jumping between them. “Uh Dean, why don’t you go check the upstairs. I’ll take care of the downstairs and we’ll be out of here in no time.” Dean nodded and made his way towards the upstairs. Jared looked over to Sam confused but Sam just waved it off and gestured towards the living room.

**********************************************************  
Dean came back down the stairs with a less than happy look on his face. “There’s nothing up there.”

“Really?” Sam said looking up from the couch were he sat with Jared. “Maybe you should check again.”

“Bullshit!” Dean snapped tossing the duffle bag he’d brought to cleanse the spirit. “There is nothing here, Sam. So tell me why exactly we had to drive clear across the country.”

Sam didn’t say anything for a moment but the look on Jared’s face told him that the actor was more than intimidated by his elder brother and that it was his job to take care of this. Sam sighed and looked to Dean. “All right, you’re right.”

“I know that.” Dean said sharply. “Now why the fuck have you been lying to me?”

Sam looks to the side, running a hand through his hair in frustration “It’s not all a lie. He really is an actor and he’s really working with Eric. It’s just the series they’re developing… it’s about us.”

“What?”

“After we saved Eric he decided to write a series about us. He gave me a call and asked if we’d mind coming out and talking to the actors who would be playing us.”

“And you thought that would be the best use of our time.” Dean said lifting an eyebrow.“And I knew if I told you that you wouldn’t come.”

“Because it’s a waste of time.” Dean said narrowing his sights on Sam. “Now let’s go.” Dean motioned to the door.“We’re already here.” Sam said giving him some strange combination of a defiant look and pleading gaze.

Dean threw his hands up in the air “I better be fucking amazing in this show.” Dean growled flopping on a a nearby armchair.

“You pretty much are.” Jared reassured him.

Dean let out a huff and cracked his neck “I don’t know it would be pretty damn hard to capture how fucking awesome I actually am.”

Sam rolled his eyes “And modest too.”

“No honestly.” Jared got up and began moving towards his desk in the corner of the room. “From what I read of the pilot you’re pretty much one of the coolest characters ever. It’s Sam who’s kinda a whiney prick.”

Dean grinned, “Well at least it’s accurate.”

“Shut up,” Sam said shaking his head.

“So where’s the guy who’s suppose to play me? Don’t he need to meet with me?”

“He doesn’t believe in you.” Jared said dropping a manila folder on the table.

“What?”

“He doesn’t believe in demon’s or any of that stuff. He think that Eric made you guys up and all the talk of creating it based on an experience is bull.”

“So he’s an idiot?”

“Dean!” Sam chided. Jared suppressed a laugh. “It’s not as clear cut for everyone as it was for us.”

“So he’s an idiot,” Dean reasserted his earlier statement.

“All the info on the series including the pilot is in there.” Dean picked it up and began to leaf through it with only a mild interest. Jared went back to questioning Sam about his habits, his past, and generaly getting to know him. 

This continued uninterrupted save for two minor incidents. The first of which came when Dean made his way across the head shot of one Jensen Ross Ackles. “Damn!” He said with a grin as he looked up from the file. “Who’s the stone cold fox?” Bending the front of the folder back, Dean held up the picture.

“That’s Jensen.” Jared said with a raised eyebrow. “He plays you.”Dean’s grin widened. “Well they did manage to get a gorgeous son of a bitch.”

“Dean he looks almost exactly like you.” Sam said rolling his eyes at his brother’s vanity once more.

“I rest my case.” Dean winked. 

Jared let his confused eyes linger on Dean just a second longer before returning to the matter at hand. As did Dean, thumbing through the scripts and the character bios. Seemingly unamused, until his eyes went wide and he threw the file down on the coffee table. “What the fuck?!” Sam and Jared looked over confused to the outburst. “Read that!” Dean said motioning to a line in the bio of his character.

“Dean Winchester…” Sam began in a monotone voice. “The ultimate ladies’ man, can and will take every opportunity to charm any woman who crosses his path….”

“They made me fucking straight!” Dean shouted in outrage tossing his hands in the air. 

Jared looked completely and utterly taken aback. “You’re not?”

“No I’m not!” Dean shouted defensively “Dean Winchester is not the ultimate ladies man! I’m the man who makes gay guys around the nation moan and straight men gay.”Jared smirked and arched an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes tossing the file back down half-hearted. “Eric told me about this. You were originally gay but it didn’t test well in middle America.”

“Screw middle America!”

“I thought you already had?” Jared quipped with a smirk.

“Excuse me?” Dean said obviously pissed at that comment.

“Dean.” Sam said sternly trying to get a handle on his brother but it was beyond his control. Dean brushed by him stopping in front of Jared.

Jared stood up staring the hunter down. “I was just trying to figure out how they’re gonna fit your ego on TV.”

Dean’s anger seemed to evaporate as it was replaced by amusement. “You don’t think I could do it. Get a straight man in bed.”

“No, I don’t.” Jared said firmly. He was feeling a little intimated though. Dean was such a strong personality and he was standing within inches of him, with no intention of budging. His eyes had been burning with rage but seconds ago they soften… into something more. Jared wasn’t quite sure what it was that was going on behind those emerald eyes at first. Then he felt Dean’s hand slide onto his ass and he realized just what the smooth talking hunter had in mind. He would’ve pulled away but Dean moved too quick. Soon the other man’s lips were melting into his own. Dean’s hand slid down his back holding him firmly in place so he couldn’t squirm or pull away. Jared closed his eyes trying not to concentrate on the fact he could feel his jeans getting tighter and tighter, or the fact he was literally getting weak in the knees. But as much as he tried Jared couldn’t ignore the talented tongue that was in his mouth or the fact he was kissing back. Why was he kissing back? He couldn’t help but kiss back this was the most sensual and erotic experience of his life, even if it was a man.

Sam just rolled his eyes as he watched the events transpire. If he had a nickel for every time he watched Dean do this he thought he might actually be a millionaire. Quite frankly he would’ve appreciated if he could go anywhere without the situation devolving into Dean proving himself to some straight guy by completely and utterly rocking his world. The only question now is whether he would let him dangle. Sometimes his brother would bed them and sometimes he’d punish them and tease them. Sam personally felt that it was probably a sign of some inner conflict Dean had about his sexuality. Sam sighed and looked over at the two men. Dean was really doing a number on Jared the boy’s legs had begun to quake, which meant there were 3… 2… 1… The sound of Jared’s body hitting the floor could be heard, followed by a soft whimper that escaped the boy’s mouth.

Dean stood over the flustered actor who, like all the men Dean seduced, was physically incapable of standing on his own two feet when Dean slid out of the kiss. Dean leaned in extending a hand to the fallen actor while smirking like the cat who ate the canary. “You were saying?”

Jared swallowed and looked to the side. He couldn’t look this man in the eye. Because he knew if he even tried he’d jump him were he stood and that’s what Dean wanted. He wasn’t going to take Dean’s hand but Dean took his and pulled him to his feet. “I don’t believe you.” Jared mumbled his eyes only falling on Dean shortly before darting away to look at the wall, the floor, anything else. He cleared his throat. “I was saying I don’t believe you.”

“You mean you don’t want to do me?” Dean said with a grin, gently taking Jared’s chin between his fingers and turning his head so his piercing green eyes were locked with Jared’s.

Jared couldn’t reply initially. He had to close his eyes to ignore the vision of beauty staring at him dead on. He didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him. All right so he was suave and a hell of a kisser but he was letting this guy make a fool out of him. He kept telling himself to stop, to stop wanting it, to stop showing that he wanted to, but it was so hard to do when he felt Dean’s warm breath falling on his skin and his fingers resting in the small of his back. This man just had some amazing sexual aura that he could turn on and off at his whim and damn if it wasn’t turned on to full power. Jared could feel his palms sweating and his breathing getting heavy. It had felt like it had been a life time since he was asked and he still hadn’t answered. It could’ve been. He lost all track of time. Eventually the best he could was blurt out a painfully obvious lie “No!”

Jared felt Dean’s finger’s slide off of him and he was filled with a feeling of immediate relief, followed by on odd but fleeting longing for them to he return. He opened his eyes just in time to see Dean wink at him and then gesture towards his blatantly obvious erection. “Might wanna tell that to your dick.” Dean laughed and fell back into the armchair “Dude, aren’t you suppose to be an actor?”

“Shut up!” Jared snapped sitting back down. Sam cleared his throat leading Jared to realize that he was still in the room. “So, ummm where were we…” Jared swallowed. He tried so hard to focus on the matter at hand but he couldn’t. His eyes kept straying to the armchair. He couldn’t help but look at Dean, his strong jaw, his full lips, and those damn eyes. And Dean knew it. He was taunting him. Sitting there licking his lips and letting his hand graze his package now and then. It was so distracting.

“Dean!” Jared was caught off guard by Sam’s outburst. “Can I please see you in the other room.”

**********************************************************

“Enough Dean!” Sam said as the two brother’s stood in Jared’s kitchen.

“This dude asked for it.” Dean shrugged.

“I swear I can’t take you anywhere.” Sam huffed shaking his head. “You proven your point can you just stop.”

“Why would I do that? I’m having fun.”

“Dean.”

“Hey, it was your idea to come here.”

“Stop distracting him Dean.”

Dean laughed “I can’t help but be gorgeous Sammy.”

“Well then stay out his line of sight!” Sam shouted before stomping out.

**********************************************************

“I’m sorry.” Sam said as he returned to the couch “Sometimes he gets out of hand.”

“Thank you.” Jared said obviously relieved that the situation had been remedied. He was still uncomfortable and anyone could tell. But that level of discomfort jumped like a hundred notches when he heard Dean’s voice from the door way.

“You’re welcome.” Dean cooed ignoring the dirty look he was getting from his brother.

“So as I was saying…” Sam said clearing his throat. Dean wasn’t going to behave. He could tell his brother was enjoying himself way to much. There was nothing he could say to discourage that man. Jared gasped as Dean’s the strong fingers began kneading his shoulders. They had slid beneath the collar of his shirt and now Dean was squeezing, rubbing, pushing his skin against his own.

Damn him! He was so good. It was like Jared had died and went to heaven. Jared found a moan escaping his lips and felt Dean breath on the back of his neck. Dean moved in closer, as his hands pushed their way down past Jared’s shoulder and down across his broad well defined chest. He closed his eyes and heard Dean’s smooth voice whispering “I think you’re going to cum in your pants.”

“What?” Jared asked breathlessly as Dean’s tongue flicked around his ear.“You’re about to shoot a load in your jeans.” Jared let out another moan as Dean’s hand ran across his chest “I can feel your muscles tensing and you’re buckin’ your hips.” Jared glanced down. He was. He didn’t even realize it. “Do me a favor.” Dean continued to whisper.

“What?” Jared asked writhing beneath Dean’s touch.

“Say my name when you do.” 

Jared threw his head back letting out a low primal moan of pure of complete pleasure. And when he did he found that his lips once more met with Dean’s lips. Those damn lip. It all began to be too much. The rest of the world just melted away and Jared found himself lost in Dean Winchester. In his charm, his beauty, and in unparalleled skills. Jared couldn't describe what he was feeling. It was bliss, just incredible unimaginable bliss. And as Dean’s lips slipped away Jared he founded himself shouting “Dean!!!!!!!!!”

Jared lay slumped on couch. He had never experienced anything remotely like that. He climaxed without anyone even touching his dick. His body was drenched and he felt like he went fifty rounds with a whole god damn room full of playmates. Dean casually walked around, smirk firmly plastered to his face, and reclaimed his seat in the arm chair. “Now imagine if we actually did something.”

Sam glanced over at Jared who seemed almost winded by his brother’s magic fingers. “I think we should go now.”

“I agree.” Jared said still trying to get a hold of himself.

“What?” Dean said getting to his feet and walking over to Jared. He pulled the other man back to his feet “Don’t you think you should ask me a little about Sam. You know, because he’s not exactly an impartial source.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jared said just nodding along with what Dean said. At this moment he would agree with Dean no matter what he said. He was in absolute awe of that man. He had made him feel like he never had before. Quite honestly for reasons he didn’t even know he was ready to completely turn himself over to this man.

“And maybe we should go somewhere private to talk about it. So I can be more candid.”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded.“Like your bedroom.”

“Sure.” Jared said as he began to make his way towards the stairs.Dean just followed Jared stopping in the doorway to look over at Sam. “There’s a rubik’s cube in the glove compartment incase you get bored."

**********************************************************

Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion. He’d learned how to solve the rubik cube long ago but this one just wasn’t work. It’s possible he couldn’t concentrate seeing as the entire house was echoing with “Oh my God! Dean! Dean! Dean! Yes! Oh my God! Etc…” Jared had been particularly vocal, moaning, groaning, and practically worshiping his brother like he was a god. It would’ve been enough to make Sam sick if he hadn’t had to sit through it more times then he could count. Actually for the most part he’d learned to ignore it so the most likely explanation was that Dean had peeled the stickers off and switched them around in a failed attempt to make the cube easier to solve. No sooner did he come to that epiphany than did he hear a knock at the door.He was unsure if he should answer it at first but after thinking about it he realized that Jared wouldn’t be getting to it anytime soon. He glanced out the window to find the man at the door was Dean? No not Dean the dude who was suppose to play him. What was his name? Jason or something? Whatever he’d go with. Sam made his way to the door.

“Hi.” He answered the door with as friendly as he could.

“Ummm hi. Jared called me a few minutes ago and said I needed to get here right away.”

“He did?” Jared arched an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, have we met?”

“No, I’m a Sam Winchester.”

Jensen laughed and shook his head, “Oh you are, are you?”

“Hey.” Dean called out, his voice coming from behind Sam as he appeared in the door, wearing only a pair of jeans.

“Holy shit.” Jensen said taken aback by Dean’s appearance “You look just like me.”

Dean grinned “Why do you think you got the job.” Dean extended a firm handshake to Jensen “Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah right.”

“Why don’t you come in?” Dean said motioning with his head as he turned and headed to the living room.

Dean was using his friendly voice and his big toothy nice to meet you style. Which told Sam he was up to something but then again the simple fact that Jensen was here had told him that. “So where is Jared?” Jensen said stepping into the room.

“He’s upstairs. Now he said you wanted to talk to me so you could get in character?”

“That has to be make up?” Jensen said trying to get a closer look at Dean’s face.

“You can’t look that much like me.”

“What?” Sam laughed

“Dean Winchester does not wear make up.” Dean said shaking his head.

“Yeah and he’s telekinetic.”

“Sammy,” Dean looked over “Would you mind?” 

Sam rolled his eyes and shot a glass clear across the end table with his mind.

“Shit!” Jensen shouted jumping to his feet. “What is this fucking Punk’d?!”

“Punk’d?”

“It’s an MTV show.” Sam explained glancing over to Dean.

“Where the fuck is Jared?” Jensen asked looking from one brother to the next.

"Come on, I'll take you to him.” Dean said as he led Jensen away. Sam just shook his head and went back to the cube.

**********************************************************

“What the hell!” Jensen shouted surprised by the sight that met his eyes.

“I know bright yellow pillows and lime green sheets seemed kinda stupid to me to.” Dean said with a grin, knowing full well that it was that naked man on the sheets that really caused the outburst. Jared was lying sound asleep on the bed his body gently glistening under a thin layer of sweat. The most adorable little smile stretched across his face. “Bad sense of taste but a hell of a fuck.”

Jensen spun on his heels looking over at Dean. “He’s gay? I never knew he was gay.”

“Neither did he till today.” Dean smirked.

“What do you mean he didn’t know until today?”

“I mean he didn’t know like you didn’t.”

“What…” Jensen was cut off by Dean’s lips and soon he found his eyes rolling back into his head and his legs getting weak.

**********************************************************

Soon Sam could hear the sounds of Jensen’s moan’s groans and other assorted sounds of passion. A little while in those of Jensen’s and those of Jared’s began to mix. Soon they stopped and Sam to venture upstairs. And when he did he found exactly what he expected. Jensen and Jared lying naked with smiles plastered to their faces and Dean very smugly nestled in between.

“You done?” Sam said notably pissed and really just hoping to leave the whole thing behind him.

“Almost.” Dean grinned as he slipped out from under the two men. He got to his feet and began to delicately pose the two young actors.

“You really had to have him call the other one?”

“Hey it’s not every day you get to fuck the most gorgeous man alive… especially if you are him.” Dean backed away from the bed grinning. “Perfect.”

Both men still lay there naked with gentle smiles on their faces. Jared’s head lying on Jensen’s chest and his hand pulled up towards Jensen’s neck as if he was going to gently pet the other man. Jensen’s one hand was moved down to gently tossle Jared's hair and the other was spread across Jared’s chest.

“Great now put on some pants.” Jared said tossing them semi-forcefully at Dean’s head.

Dean quickly put his clothes on, the last touch removing his necklace from Jensen’s neck where it had been placed earlier. “You didn’t finish the cube.” Dean said gesturing towards the puzzle in Sam’s hand.

“Yeah, you broke it again.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Dean grinned and the two continued the brotherly conversation right out the front door.

“What the hell just happened.” Jensen mumbled in a daze.“We just met Dean Winchester.”


End file.
